


Jobs

by Veskasa



Series: Son of Coul meets Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets his first look at a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jobs

“Do they not have other jobs Son of Coul?” Loki’s eyes were watching ‘the Avengers’ run by.  
  
Coulson looked up from his coffee. Loki was sitting across from him. The guy at the top of their wanted list, the very god they’d been hunting since he’d first appeared on Earth. All the agent did was casually take another sip of his drink.  
  
“Of course they do. You aren’t the only villain out there.”  
  
Loki looked out passed the glass to try and catch a glimpse of the retreating forms. They were always rushing about as if every mission were of the upmost importance, as if humanity’s fate always depended on their helping.  
  
“Who else do they search for?”  
  
“That’s classified Mr.Odi-“  
  
“Just Loki will suffice.”  
  
“Loki.”  
  
“Son of Coul.”  
  
“Agent Phil Coulson.”  
  
Loki arched a brow. “Phil? That is hardly a threatening name at all.”  
  
The agent didn’t rise to the challenge, paying more attention to his cup than the psychopath across from him. “Try not to go anywhere in the next five minutes.” The man looked to his watch. “My break is over in four.”  
  
Loki felt a smirk grace his lips. “What are you planning mortal? Going to arrest me?”  
  
“I am.” Coulson seemed very confident in this statement. Either the mortal was very stupid or had some hidden ace up his sleeve that Loki wasn’t aware of. “Under what authority will you be doing this Agent Phil Coulson?”  
  
“The authority of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”  
  
“That is quite the mouthful.”  
  
“We go by SHIELD for short.”  
  
The immortal chuckled. “Poetic.”  
  
“We didn’t intend it to be.” Coulson looked at his watch again. He was still on his break. Loki didn’t seem like he was going anywhere any time soon either. “Are you in charge of this organization?”  
  
“I’m not in charge.”  
  
“Who is?”  
  
“That is also classified to you Mr. Odinson. Lets just say I’ll take you to meet the man in charge if you wanted to know him.”  
  
“When you arrest me right?”  
  
“Exactly?”  
  
Loki surprised himself with how amusing this conversation was. This mortal was something else. Too bad he didn’t have any more time to waste. His brother and the band of misfits were on their way back already. Might have gotten a tip of his location, or were chasing one of these ‘other villains.’ “I am afraid that meeting will have to be moved Agent.”  
  
“The director doesn’t like having his meetings cancelled.” Still the same unwavering tone. Calm, collected, and secure. Loki liked it. He was standing up now, but leaned over the table to move the man’s almost empty cup down before he could take the last drink. “I am afraid he will have to come to expect it from me.”  
  
The air seemed to grow warmer once the god vanished. Coulson drank the last of his coffee and found it chilled. A glance at his watch and he frowned. His break had just ended. Time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/20032686449/jobs)


End file.
